Silence
by Harbinger Loki
Summary: Thatchel. Thatz as a kid thinks of the extreme responsiblities on him and also thinks of Kitchel's future as a thief and how she acts towards everyone. READ 'N' REVIEW PLEASE!!!


Silence  
  
A/N: This is a small little one-shot of Thatchel. I'm hurrying up with another chapter for Earth and Wind, but I kinda don't got some stuff worked which is what I'm doing. Besides this of course. Thanks to Angel Cesia a hell of a lot. I need all the encouragement for writing anything.  
  
~~  
  
I am a thief. A human thief. I have to be, unless I want to starve. I'm only fourteen years old and I know how to steal from the richest nobles around, considering I've stolen from them before.  
  
Why do I steal? For my friends to be fed. For me to eat, for them to be able to understand the world that so cruelly laughs and spits in their faces. For their pride I do this.  
  
But why for them instead of myself? Because we are not helped. I want to help all of them. I want them to know they are not alone, even if they are orphans of all sorts. People who endured hardships at a young age. People who got lost, turned down the wrong street, who had their parents killed by snow demons when we had that blizzard a year or so ago.  
  
We are not warm. We are always cold, huddled in the streets by some unwritten law saying none can help us and those who do are shunned forever in this hypocritcal world. They say to help us, but instead of those who help, they say the meanest things. I would know, Lemure always tells me of the pain of helping us through his kind-heart.  
  
We work day and night for our food, our clothes and most of all our shelter. I hate it. While we work others just spit in our faces and push us down. They live in luxury with homes and people that love them, with warmth and kindness that they shun and leave it only as a small amount of gratitude to be returned for christmas gifts and such. Birthday gifts are even forgotten as we live. The only person who seems to keep a happy head about anything is Kitchel.  
  
I admire her for that. While the whole while I seem to be such a pessimist. She keeps the others from killing themselves, making mistakes during a raid. She is the one who helps everyone keep a clear head. Kitchel is the one who is able to make us laugh and joke around, otherwise we would think how much our hate is.  
  
She's always the one who scouts everything out, even when she knows its not her turn to do so. No matter how hard everything seems to be, her brightness and ingeniality happens to help us get short-cuts and other stuffs. Often, even though I happen to object, she helps Lemure in the bar by serving drinks.  
  
Thieves like us don't need keys, and she doesn't need them either. I understand that she does this sometimes as a gratitude for me helping her when I found her. I know that she was afraid, death could have come easily to all of us, but to her it seemed so distant. I don't understand why I let her in, she easily peirced all my defenses and knew well what I was going to do before I would tell her. Almost as if she was psychic.  
  
She protects everyone with us as a mother would, but she knows if I had no one depending on me I'd rather go begging. But she reminds me often that I have to work to help the younger ones, like her along with all the older thieves who taught us both. Even with a slip of a finger, she can do almost everything expertly well while I can barely do anything overly above average.  
  
I wonder if she'll ever have a life for herself. I often wonder what I'm going to do with my life if I ever get enough money and a job, (OH MY DRAGON!! DID I JUST THINK THAT?!) and a stable home. I'd think I'd have to have her around me, just to keep me going. She is a sort of good motivational tool.  
  
But then we'd have to marry wouldn't we? Couldn't we just stay friends? I like that a lot more than being in some sort of way with her. But then again I don't think I'd mind. What would she be doing if she had enough money to get a home?  
  
Maybe she'd start an orphange and get all the younger kids to live in there with her, with us and us take care of everything else as well as making sure she didn't have no supplies for them. I'd think I'd like that.  
  
She's so weird at times, but that's okay. She's a thief and most of all, she's a motherly tomboy. I think I admire that more than anything in her. She takes care of the younger kids and yet she can still be so rowdy with the older ones.  
  
I think that she'll take care of us forever at times, but then again I know we will all leave each other. I can all ready feel the tension in the air as Demitri has started off his own club, even against Kitchel's own wishes. (They go out, which I object but hey its her life.)  
  
Maybe life won't be so hard in the future, maybe I won't have to work for everything to steal. Maybe I won't be able to let go. Maybe, just maybe.  
  
~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
